


Undertale: Twisted Fantasy

by Jmoschino08



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flavor Text Narrator Chara (Undertale), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Narrator Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmoschino08/pseuds/Jmoschino08
Kudos: 4





	1. The Garden

With the wind howling through his hair and with his eyes quite narrowed, Frisk tightening the strap of his backpack and slowly strode away, trying to locate the horizon on the mountain that crossed the distant landscape. Distracted, a false step was then taken and the human ended up stumbling over the huge and dense hole at the bottom of the mountain, falling underground in a small and sudden shock. Going down, at the last moment, the human felt his body plummet into something soft, which softened his fall. It was soft, but freezing. With snowflakes gliding over his head, Frisk quickly regained consciousness and stood up, startled. Opening his eyes, Frisk felt his head aching. Before the fall, the young human remembered getting lost in a dense and snowy forest, and climbing a mountain, trying to locate himself. But accidentally, he ended up falling into a very, very deep crater, and now, he seemed to be definitely lost.

– Ugh... W-what happened...? – Frisk stood up his fallen body and looked around. The human was in a dark, cold and snow-covered grotto, and, looking down at himself, he noticed what had most likely softened his fall: a dense pile of snow above the ground. Nearby, there were also some stone pillars at the corners of the strange cave and a lot of snow that was also scattered, and if it weren't for Frisk noticing, the other snow was too scattered to have just been blown away with the wind. Starting to locate the horizon, Frisk started to get up and started to walk in circles. – Wait a minute; am I still on the mount? This place is not the grove’s output, in fact, there is nothing like there here!

The human saw, relieved, that he hadn't been hurt or anything like that with the fall, but in return, he did not expect the abrasive snowflakes to be present in all his head and in his green-mint sweater. He stirred his shoulders and tried to clean off himself up, still with his visible frustration on, which had slowly turned into a strange, empty sensation. Where he was? Where would he go? It was there an exit next door? Frisk started to think with himself.

– Crap snow... Don't think that you saved me or anything. – Frisk said, trying to ignore the situation around. Leaving his eyes narrowed, the human began to look curiously at the place in front of him, probably looking for a way out from there, but it looks like he was lost. – Crap... It would be “good”, I said, it would be “quick”, I said! Great, Frisk, now you’re the lost fool down here! ...Whatever, I'm getting out of here.

The place he was in was laxly dark, since the only source of light came from above the large hole Frisk had fallen through, and as Frisk was not dumb enough, he knew that climbing to the hole again would be too risky for him. Without any options, the young boy quickly aimed, dodging the shadows that covered the place, a path that led up to a cavernous hallway. It would take too long to decide whether that was the exit or not, which made him walk to the place as fast as he could. Frisk took a flashlight from his backpack and started walking on. As he walked, trails of lights started to appear through the corridor. It almost didn't take long for him to reach a definitive, yet unexpected place: a small garden inside of the cave still surrounded by the cold and the snow. He could see wooden fences, and a few snowy trees, fresh moss and bluish flowers surrounded the place; but in reality, that didn't look pretty to the human apprehensive eyes.

– A garden inside a cavern...? – Frisk thought, seeing such a strange scene forward him. Frisk particularly was fascinated by flowers, trees and vegetation, as his family had taught he about them since he was 4 years old. Even so, the human was now more confused than frustrated, and was still was able to question himself. – But... It doesn't make sense. Who even would be able to plant anything inside this... barren hole?

Frisk tried to see a way out of that place, but everything was too dark and too distant to his eyes. "Hello...? Is someone there…?”, Frisk said, as his voice began to echo around the place. But nobody came. Seeing that, the youngster started to feel terribly worried and to slightly sweat. With his body trembling, he decided to take another step forward, slowly moving away. "I... I already know that is s-someone there! Appear now or else...!", he shout again, slightly frustrated with that embarrassing situation. All of a sudden, however, he felt the dense snow behind him start to "grow" and make a strange noise, and then he felt that now, someone was behind him.

– Oh... I suppose that my garden didn't gave a very positive aura for you, didn't it? – Said a soft-spoken, yet melancholic voice behind Frisk, which made the human even more scared. Frisk turned back his path, and suddenly, he saw a big snowman in front of him, which had a moving face and was talking! What kind of sick creature was that? Frisk's terrified eyes widened and he jumped in fear. – I heard someone walking there...

– What the...? – Frisk quickly got shocked, wanting to scream and get out of there as soon as possible. He didn't believe what she just saw, and now he was even more scared than before. Did that fall smacked his brain? Was he starting to see odd things like that? Frisk took the flashlight in his hands and threatened the creature with a enraged yet creeped out expression, moving back. – There... T-there’s a giant talking snowman behind me or am I already starting to hallucinate?

– Oh, pardon! I didn't mean to scare you...! – Said the snowman suddenly, blinking his eyes for a while and seeming to be embarrassed with the human's reaction, something most likely hinted by his voice tone. – You’re not hallucinating either, I’m pure reality. Well, the name’s “Snowman”, but you can call me Snowy. Snowy the Snowman. Any thoughts?

– Uh... Okay, I guess? My name is Frisk, but you can call me Frisk. – Answered the human, in a quite sarcastic tone. Whoever that creature was, Frisk knew that standing still wouldn't do any good and he would have to take action as soon as possible. – You don’t need to apologize, though, but I guess it’s a long story...

– Gee, that's swell to hear. If you say so, I understand. May I ask where do you come from...? It's been so long since someone except me is been here... – The snowman asked, in a well-mannered voice tone.

– As I said, it's a long story; but, well, I was lost and I decided to look for the way to my house, but I ended up messing up my route and I am now here. Where am I, exactly? I had no idea that anyone was around, I thought that place had been uninhabited for years... as it seems. – Frisk asked for the strange figure, penetrating the place with his curious, yet confused gaze.

– Where you are now? That’s an easy one! – Answered Snowy, starting to turn his attention to the human, with a quite inquiring look. – You’re now in the entrance for the Underground, the place where all the monsters live! Despite not being one, I can assume that the exit is, huh, not very near there, if you want to know.

Underground? Monsters? What kind of crazy talk was that? Frisk suddenly started to thought that the big and odd snowman could be a kind of big and somehow sick prank, so the human didn't seem to care much with that presence anymore. However, as Frisk began to spoke nonchalantly, the Snowman, as he looked Frisk up, began to assume a strange, yet unsetting posture, which mixed apprehension, anxiety and, somehow, pain? His body also seemed to become unstable and unquiet as time passed, but when Frisk turned his attention to the snowman, he abruptly returned to normal and continued to gaze at the human, with a nervous smile.

– I thank you for the reception, but now I think I must ask where I can find other... Huh, other “monsters” there...? For just to say, but is just you that lives through these surroundings or something? Don’t get me wrong, but I think this grotto is quite...

– O-oh, yes...? Don't make me laugh; you really have no idea what happened around there, don't you? – The creature suddenly answered in a strange yet anxious voice tone, as he had something to hide. His body started to slightly tremble. – I have to admit that I see novelty in your eyes... I see novelty in your e-eyes...

– Hey, what’s wrong for now, buddy? I can be a newbie down here, but I can say that it’s not very polite of yours to just interrupt me like if I just... – Frisk tried to say, but being abruptly interrupted by Snowy, in another shock.

– No! Y-you can't...! Not a-anymor-re! What you’re doing this time?! – Snowy shouted in pure agony, quite to Frisk's surprise. Suddenly, he turned his head down and the snowman's body began to strongly distort, as if someone else was controlling it. Strange voices and whispers began to echo around, and while Snowy resisted, an ice chain emerged from the floor and caught his neck, making him yell. Suddenly, Snowy's head slowly and painfully began to spun, revealing another slightly different face, which showed a gruesome smile and deep eyes that were glazed on Frisk. The “evil face” burst out in an evil laughing.

– ARE YOU JUST AS DUMB AS I THOUGHT, YOU ODD SNOW SACK? NEAR OF US... ONE MORE FRESH AND VULNERABLE HUMAN SOUL! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD MISS AN OPORTUNITY LIKE THAT? IF YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOURSELF, THEN JUST COLLABORATE! – Said the other self, now with a quite different and distorted voice.

After that, before the human could do anything, everything around Frisk blackened and he felt a strange sensation. It was his SOUL shining in front of him. Suddenly, the snowman's "evil self" surrounded Frisk’s SOUL with six sharp icicles, slowly getting closer from it. The snow on the local began to stir in a vast spiral and the cold began to increase exponentially. The snowman “evil self” started to cackle by seeing such a scene, but suddenly, the evil snowman was trapped again by an ice chains. Then, the “evil self” was the one who began to scream for resisting. It looked like the two voices were fighting over control.

– W-WHAT? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU JUST OUT OF MIND? – The second voice shouted in pain.

– D-did... Did you really thought that this would be passed blank again? Cut it off. – Said Snowy's "original voice", now in an enraged tone, reluctantly struggling the snowman’s evil side into submission.

– S-STOP, NGH! YOU... YOU ARE PLAYING THE MARTYR FOR TOO LONG, YOU KNOW IT! YOU CAN’T HOLD ME TRAPPED ANYMORE...! – Screamed the second voice. The two "faces" of the snowman started to move and spin around of the body’s head, and his body then began to distort even more with that. The “good self” resisted for a minute in the control and faced the now scared, paralyzed human in the last moment. – R-Run... P-plea-

Another ice chain abruptly pushed the snowman to the snowy ground and he disappeared. The strong snow, however, remained very agitated and the garden was getting colder and colder. Frisk, with a paler skin, knelt down on the ground without any strength. But when he was about to pass out in pain, two bolts of electricity were suddenly fired down at the ground, which dissipated all the snow and cold. With a panting breath, Frisk sighed and fell. He heard the sound of a door opening and some quick steps, as if someone’s being there. All of a sudden, a strange, “lizard-like creature appeared and ran towards the fallen human. "Her" body appeared to be lumined by a strange, notable cyan light.

– O-oh... O-oh, my god! This is a totally not okay n-now...! – The strange “lizard girl” spoke, somewhat startled with that "shocking" brand presence, as she started to approach the human with wide steps, seeing relieved that the human child had not been hurt as Frisk noticed her presence there. – Oh, gee, a-are you not h-hurt, don’t you? T-thank, there...

– Gh-ah! – Frisk, with his weakened fallen body lying on the ground, looked wounded at that strange, unfamiliar creature, took his backpack and dragged his body on the ground away, still afraid with the moments he had just witnessed there. – Please, whoever you are, just... Stay away from me...! 

– O-oh, no, no, please! – The awkward creature said, seeing the human get up and kindly extending his hand to him. – D-don’t worry, t-there is no reason to fear now, I p-promise...! 

– And what would make me trust you now...? – Frisk replied, yet distrustful with the presence. At the last moment, he slowly approached and reluctantly agreed to take the creature's hand when he got up, but suddenly, Frisk's hand went through the lizard's hand and slightly fell off, like a spectre. Could she be that somehow?

– S-see? This is j-just a holographic projection, I couldn't h-hurt you in any way, even if i wanted t-to! – Said the lizard another time. Yet quite anxious, she appeared to be calm and happy with the presence of the human, not seeming to want to do any harm for him. – Oh, and, please, sorry for t-the dramatic i-interruption... I couldn’t l-let him to struggle someone else... N-not anymore.

– Huh, thank you, I guess... – Frisk answered in a polite tone, still being static with those awkward encounters. He was still frightened by the presence of the "lizard girl", but still relieved that the snowman was most likely taked down by her, yet in a strange way. Decided to believe her words, Frisk started to believe that she could be a good person, or in that case, a good "monster", even though it sounded weird at that moment.

– G-gee, I think I almost forgot! It's very nice to meet you, m-my name is Alphys, and I usually watch b-bad things that might happen up t-there and d-down there. You're a human, don't you...? – Alphys questioned, as Frisk simply replied “yes”. – That's good t-to hear! You're one of the f-few folks that a-appeared there since a while. C-come there now, I’ll show you this garden’s exit.

Now feeling an aura of protection and safety raising upon Alphys, Frisk then decided to follow the place keeper and continued on their way over the snowy and strange garden until they both found a somehow broken and rusted gate that, according to Alphys, was the place's exit and will led them to a small area with an elevator door. Alphys said that the elevator will led them to the exit, but all of a sudden, a white frog-like creature appeared and blocked their way to the elevator. With that, the area around Frisk and Alphys blackened again and Frisk’s SOUL appeared one more time.

– O-oh my god! This is n-not the time...! Okay, f-for good... C-can you please r-release the way, Froggit pal? – Alphys asked in a somehow embarrassed tone of voice, but the Froggit appeared to be stressed with Frisk unexpected presence there. – Ow, jeez... He n-not answered, b-but, human! For this, I need to show you how t-things are getting d-done down here. See t-that little heart? It's your SOUL! The, huh, very culmination of y-your being!

– Uh, what is a culmination...? – Frisk questioned without much enthusiasm, while standing.

– Oh, well, a culmination is... W-wait, it doesn't matter n-now! – Said Alphys, messing up a little. – Your SOUL may a-appear when you start a fight; which is not a very rare thing d-down here since y-you’re a human. As long as you roughly defend yourself if s-someone attacks, its power will grow, but... Trust me, try to ACT and survive if a battle start, l-like now!

Frisk looked at his "opponent" and four “buttons” that appeared below him as the area faded to black: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. Frisk tried to ACT with his enemy by checking him. "froggit. attack: 3, defense: 3. life can be harder if the unknown’s next door.”; the Froggit barely responded to the check, struggling in. Froggit emanated some white flies that glided towards Frisk, who luckily dodged them all. Still trying to ACT, Frisk praised the little frog, who got embarrassed, but didn’t understand what Frisk had said. After one more turn, Frisk then said that they could help the frog if he were lost, as his appeared to be. The Froggit started to thought and accepted it, sparing Frisk. “0 exp and 0 gold. the end.”, the battle ended.

– O-oh, there! Good job, h-human! I can s-say that there are some m-more things that you need to know, but t-that's for later! – Alphys reacted, looking satisfied with the human's learning. Frisk placed the Froggit in his arms and the three entered the elevator, which was the definitive entrance to the "Ruins", as Alphys had said. Once they got there, the elevator door opened and revealed a small corridor that would take them to the place. – There, you can c-come anytime you want, ok? If you allow me, I’ll walk ahead, agreed? The holographic s-signal d-doesn't work very well in the elevator.

Alphys and Froggit walked in, leaving the human alone for a while. Frisk was breathing puffy; everything was too new for him and he was still confused. Suddenly, the human noticed a yellow, bright star shining in one corner on the elevator. Curious, Frisk approached tight the star and felt the shadow of the Ruins loomed above him, feeling that he would remember that place, which filled him with Perseverance. “your file was well saved.”, a voice echoed around. Before Frisk could even react, he saw a figure that was radiated through the light from the starry yellow orb. The figure had the distinct appearance of a wide-bone “skeleton” wearing a white shirt and black pants. Seeing that, the human was startled for a moment.

– G-gah! W-what the...! – Frisk shouted, putting his arms in the front of his face, quite afraid of what could happen, but, indeed, nothing happened at that point. The human stabilized, incredulous. – Oh, hum, hello...?

– whoa, whoa, buddy, pal, you don’t need to react like this, i guess. – The strange “spectre” said, in a quite odd voice tone, as if the voice of him was coming out of an old radio, yet directly inside Frisk’s head! What kind of strange connection was that? – wow, it’s really been a while since i’ve meet someone or something to reciprocate...

– Someone to reciprocate...? – The human replied, quite curious. For a moment, the possibility that the fall had affected his mind surfaced for Frisk, who for some reason no longer seemed as scared or worried as before. – What are you talking about?

– hum, how can i explain...? let’s say that i was only able to appear via this little starry thing. – Said the translucent figure, as he looked down at his own body to see the star orb which loosely gleamed his altogether unclear reflect. – don’t ask me why, but only you can see and hear my voice as well... i suppose. strange, yeah? i think that yes. so... if you don’t wanna appear like a talk-alone weirdo, i think you can go for now.

– Wait, wait a second! Can’t you introduce yourself first...? – The human said, before the strange translucent spectre could disappear from there, as he started to look to Frisk again. – I mean... If I’m the only one who can see and hear you now, it would be better if at least I knew your name.

– well... you just started for now, that really doesn't matter at this point, but, who knows, later. – Said the figure, in a quite ironic tone. – but, hey, if we're talking about these things, guess i need to say that they're called SAVE points; and for some reason, there's lot of them around. only you can see and hit them, though. after founding one, please, be sure to give them a check, okay?

– Uh... alright, I guess. – Answered Frisk, looking down below himself for a while, maybe trying to avoid that quite strangely embarassing scene.

– welp, see ya soon. – He then said, disappearing as Frisk moved away from the SAVE Point and from the elevator.

Frisk started to think, and agreed about that encounter being the weirder of all. Who could that strange figure could be? He was lonely? With that, he remembered that he already had a "imaginary friend" when he was 4 years old; but he didn't remembered that voice and appearence either? Did that figure could be a kind of imaginary friend, looking for someone there to befriend? After walking for a while, the human finally arrived at what would be the entrance to “the Ruins”; and even with that name, the place didn't look much like a ruin indeed. Some transport corridors and fine tubes connecting with the ceiling and walls of the place could be seen around, something that mixed the rustic with the technological, which leaved Frisk enchanted by the unexpected, yet impressive scenery. It didn’t to take long to Alphys’s hologram reappeared soon.

– H-hey, hello there again! Don’t mind my later response, I was j-just fixing old stuff in the basement, y-you know. – Said Alphys in a nervous tone, as Frisk started to notice some "glitchs" in the hologram. Alphys and Frisk moved on through the next door. – But now, I n-need to continue. This way!


	2. The Ruins

Alphys and Frisk started to walk around the place while Frisk admired all that unexpected yet charming scenery at the same time. After a few minutes of walking down the empty corridor, they both arrived in an area with a large and notable entrance. The entrance had a large, light metal gate, something like a garage door. Above the gate, there was a large printed symbol, dyed with the same colors as the ambient and shining with a few red lights. The symbol showed an circles between two wings with "square tips" and three triangles beneath it, with the middle triangle being inverted. "Maybe that could be a kind of symbol down here...", Frisk thought at once. Quite below the entrance, which was a little off the ground, there were a pair of stairs that were conected at the same place, forming a clean floor to reach the gates. Alphys went up the stairs waiting for Frisk, who ran after his "tutor", also going up the stairs.

– O-oh, take it easy, human! – Alphys said, trying to take Frisk's hand to indicate the way forward. – Be sure to t-take your time, alright? I'm not leaving without you.

Alphys pressed her holographic hand on a small panel beside the entrance, making the bid door to open. After that, both of them went on to a relatively spacious area, with two "lighter" paths marked out on the floor leading up to two doors in different directions, with a space marked through a thick wall. In the area, there were also six pressure plates lying on the east side on the ground and a small lever also pinned on the east side. Alphys, who was walking alongside Frisk at all times, distanced herself a little from him in order to starting to explain something near.

– Well, any idea of what can this be, Ms. Alphys? – Frisk suddenly said, with a slightly difficult tone pronouncing the lizard hologram's name. She then looked at the human. – Something tells me that you have the answer.

– Oh, I certainly can show you! – Answered Alphys, walking to the buttons and the lever. – Well, in the Underground, the puzzles, as we c-call them, are everywhere around; there's an easy exemple! You need to solve them from end to end to continue on your way. Their difficulties may vary, but let's get started, ok? There's a sign right nearby that maybe will give you a hint to t-this puzzle.

Frisk, a little confused and hesitant by how the puzzle worked, walked around and found a small rusted plaque, with a text written with a kind of medieval-ish font. "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." Frisk diverged his vision to Alphys. What exactly was that? The human, seeing the puzzle one more time, got more confused than he was before. He looked at Alphys with, well, a puzzled look.

– What this means, Alphys? "Middle road", huh? I mean, sorry, but is this even a hint...? Did you cut some book quote and simply pinned it there? – Frisk said, in a slightly more stressed tone of voice, slightly thinking that it could once again be a sick prank with him. Alphys looked at the human again, now with an embarrassed and anxious look.

– O-oh, n-no, no, I'm terrible s-sorry...! – Alphys replied, quite impacted by the human's impulsive response. For a moment, she looked so scared that it looked like she would be attacked at any moment. – I'm s-sorry for that inconvent t-thing, then, I h-have to say t-that I didn't knew that you will n-not understand t-this puzzle at t-this point, I swear...!

– Hm... Nah, don't apologize...! – Frisk replied, quite embarrassed to have triggered all that woe act in Alphys. – I mean, could you please help me for yourself this time? You know, they say that best way to learn something is to observe and do the same. (Uh, maybe I should manner my tone with her...)

– I-It's okay... S-sure I can. – Alphys calmed down. Then, she walked on the pressure plates in a memorable pattern for Frisk, and since Alphys' holographic body did not pressionated the plates, she asked Frisk to do the same and, after that, pulled the lever. He walked over the buttons, pressing them tight and then he pulled the lever. The two doors nearby successively opened, and the way was cleared. Alphys looked happy. – G-great job, human! Let's keep on our way, okay?

Alphys walked to one of the doors and Frisk went after her, finding himself in a place a little wider than the previous one. The area housed a large hallway that crossed the entire area, with small spacings of small other rooms at the bottom that were demarked with pillars. There were small, "incomplete" metal bridges crossing the area's floor, with deep, dark chasms below the bridges. Frisk also noticed that the other door in the previous room led to the apparent exit from the room! That made him feel as stupid as a door. "What a mess, Frisk, what a mess...", he thought, annoyed.

– Well, this second p-puzzle don't have any hints, but I think it will be simple for you! – Alphys replied, walking through the bridges. – To continue here, you will have to activate these other levers p-pinned on the walls to activate the missing pieces of t-the bridges. I marked the ones you should activate this time, so d-don't be worried!

Indeed, there were some more-than-one levers on the walls and in some pillars pinned near the bridges. On some of them, there were painted yellow arrows, with small yellow words that written: "Please, press that lever - Alph." Frisk approached it and pressed the indicated lever, activating the missing piece of the bridge and crossing it. The human easily did the same process on the other parts, but in a moment, there were two levers. Frisk moved his hand to the right lever, but before he could press it down, Alphys chimed in.

– W-wait a minute! That's not the one you should p-press! – Alphys said, with her hands trembling as she looked at such a scene. – I... marked the one that you should press.

The human looked quite scared with her reaction again. As soon as Alphys stopped talking, Frisk pressed the lever on the left, completing the bridge and, consequently, the rest of the puzzle in that area. He walked through the remaining bridge over to his "tutor" standing to the area's exit entrance, who once again seemed happy with his success.

– C-congratulations again, human! – Said Alphys, look forward at the human. – E-even if you had erring a bit this time, you did it anyways, I guess... Well, I think our "training" with the puzzles ends right there. Let's move on into a little i-intermission, ok?

Intermission? What did she mean? Whatever she meant to have said, Alphys walked tight to the next room, waiting for the human's presence there. Frisk slightly approached one of the bridges, watching the chasm that crossed the small space between the bridge and the room with empty eyes. After that, he then followed Alphys, who was now another area. The room didn't have much more than a big figure with robot-like limbs standing nearby. The humanoid robot had cat-like ears and tail, a neon purple hair with a pair of braids and a dark purple kimono. "She", the robot, also had completly white eyes; giving her the appearance of some kind of disabled device. Near there, Frisk noticed that a "SAVE Point", as he remembered, was lying on the corner of the room.

– Welcome to the t-training room, where you can t-train your fight skills! – Alphys said, showing the human the big metal box nearby. – Well, you might have been asking, and that thing on the corner is a homemade training robot I've been making. The Ruins are o-out of dummies and the like material until nowdays, so I made this quick d-device to improve the things on! ...Well, the robot is still on the beta state, b-but that's not a problem!

– Homemade training robot, huh? Alphys, that's indeed very cool! – Said the human with a patient smile, approaching the robot yet looking at Alphys after seconds. – But, well, don't get me wrong, but don't you think that I could get hurt with this, even more than the expected...?

– Oh, n-no! The robot indeed is still in the beta state, and you c-can calibrate it to a less ofensive mode, just with your voice! Well, I wish she could hear anyone, anyways... – Alphys stopped for a moment. Her eyes moved left and right, and her expression turned quite dramatic. – Well, in order to increase the tension on the t-train, this robot appearence was actually made after... Copy Kitty! The most infamous and cruel enemy from Mew Mew Kiss Cutie's, and also the gruesome Mew Mew's arch-rival! Besides, of course, her character was indeed the most developed and efforted one in the franchise, but... Why on earth she would come in THAT way in the reebot? What they might got in mind, HUH? All her traits got TOTALLY exaggerated, and even if...!

– Hm... No offense, but... – Frisk voice's was barely audible at that point. After all, Frisk held a deeply confused expression on his face hearing that all, giving Alphys a confused, small smile. This gave Alphys a quite half-hearted smile, which stopped Alphys from talking more and embarrassed her again. – Hm, thanks for the explaining.

– T-thanks... The available traning levels are Easy-A, Easy-B, Middle-C, Middle-D and Hard-F; b-but, be sure to activate the Easy-A mode, o-okay? W-well... Let's get started. Remeber the first battle that we had before entering the Ruins? As a human, you have to know that m-monsters may attack you any m-moment down here... – Alphys started to explain something; however, as she talked, her hologram's figure started to get glitched and distorted, appearing and disappearing twice. – And... O-oh, oh, c-crap! The c-connection is f-falling down a-agin! Human, however h-happens n-next, p-please, don't st-

"Alphys? Are you okay...?", quickly rambled the human. Before Frisk could did anything, the hologram suddently started to glicth and then disappeared. Frisk felt quite frightened and didn't know what to do, but calmed down afterwards. He walked over to the SAVE Point star with cautious steps and touched it. With that, Frisk felt that uncertain moment, merged with his feeling to continue, filling him with Perseverance. “your file was well saved.”, a voice familiarly echoed around. With the SAVE Point light shining on above, the "translucent figure" the human had spoken with before appeared again. Frisk was not as scared as before, but he still felt a little confused.

– oh, heya there again, bud. – The figure replied, looking at the human with a quite curious gaze. Frisk continued to look at the ghost with a concerned look. – so, how the things's doing right now, kid? it seems that you... well, had seen a ghost. and that's just foolish.

– Oh, you? Well, nice to see you again... Mr. not-know-the-name one? – Frisk replied, in a quite confused yet stressed out voice tone. He looked around with his frightened vision. – Oh, but no, the things aren't looking the best right now...! A-alphys just disappeared all of a sudden from there!

– oh, c'mon, you know that it's just the connection and stuff... i guess. – He answered. The figure started counting his fingers, in a "he loves me, he loves me not" style. – but, heya, do you need anything right now? it seems that you could started some like-training with that bot near there. well, shall i tell ya' how the feeling's like?

– Uh... Sorry, but I think I've already heard that talk before. – Frisk reacted again, with his vision essentially glued in the SAVE Point bright star, which gave him off a warm, yet comforting feeling. – So... I... May I ask about you again? Sorry if I'm being nosy, but, well... I think you know what I mean, right?

– that's fine, though. – The figure replied. – hm, really dunno if i can tell much about me nor if i can tell my name. it's just pointless, ya' know. i guess i'm just a pesky spectre that roams the underground without much thrill. besides, the ruins are the only place i'm able to do my favorite thing. absolutely nothing. but i think you had found me... 'bout my name... nah, call me as you want to.

– Oh, that's good to hear. Thank you... Pietro. – That was really not very helpful, but Frisk replied with a patient smile. As Frisk knowed, "Pietro" was named after his former imaginary friend's name. After hearing that name, the spectre let a "snrk" escape. – Well, then... Could you tell me more about this place and more about Alphys? It would help me enough.

– sure thing. talking about her, well, alphys is a quite busy lassie that live there and tries to help people out. well, i might have been here way after, but if I'm not mistakin', she just appeared out a random day. – "Pietro" replied, laying his hands on his waist. – welp, about here, you're now onto the ruins, onto the underground. home of all the monsterkind. about the monsters... well, dunno how to say it, but they're everyone here except ya', i guess. that's unusual... you're a human, don't ya'?

– Uh... Yes, in fact, I am. – Frisk answered, raising her shoulders by hearing such a strange question. Didn't he know what a human was like? Frisk was still thoughting about the likelihood that the "monsters" were really real there. – Why are you asking this type of question, for the way?

– welp... you need to know that it is not an advantage of yours, for being honest. – Pietro's voice started to get shaped into a more serious tone. – just know that... this is not wonderland, and you're not alice or something. not every monster there behave like me and alphys, verily, especially in this type of presence.

– Oh... – The human replied, quite embarrassed, suddently remembering the hair-raising moments that he have saw in the entrance's garden. Frisk seemed to go unanswered with that. – I think I can tell, in some way...

– heya, but don't be so cocky, though. as long as you get some tips, you probably will be fine. – Pietro answered. A strange silence fell in the area during the view between Frisk and the spectre. – even with this, if you're able to ACT some way, i guess you can avoid the most of the hard moments away. did'ja got it, right?

– Oh, alright. That's honestly good to hear... I think. – The human replied, a quite little reluctantly. His speech, however, carried well-marked traces of preoccupation. – Also, thanks for telling me such an information.

– thought so. well, any other thing ya' need, kid? – Pietro replied, somehow sighed, while Frisk answered a polite "no". – well, hope you're doing good now. see ya' later.

With that, Frisk distanced himself from Pietro, the "friendly imaginary friend", with wide paths, who faded off and disappeared as the human moved away. Seeing that Alphys was still not there, Frisk approached the training robot and tried to interact with "her", but she didn't reacted in any form. All of a sudden, the entire place began to slightly fog up and gradually chill to freeze. Frisk, in a quick shock, started looking around desperately, but no one was near. He started to get creeped out as that was getting gruesome. Suddenly, a circle demarcated on the floor with a kind of white light started to shine. The circle emanated a strong beam of light upwards, through which a familiar and shocking figure appeared: the Snowman. "D-DARN IT!", Frisk shouted, falling down the floor as the snowman started to laught trought his "evil side's" voice.

– OH, HELLO THERE AGAIN, FELLOW ONE! I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T MISSED ALASKA! – The "evil Snowy" (or "Alaska", as he said at that point) reacted, in a quite sarcastic tone. He was "conveniently" lying near the training robot. - HOW RUDE OF YOURS, I CAN SAY! DID YOU HAD FUN WITHOUT ME? OR IT WAS BORING THAN EVER YOU HAVE PASSED?

– Alaska...? What the... W-where is him...? Where is Snowy? – All of a sudden, Frisk remembered the original self of the snowman (or at least the benevolent side of him), Snowy, pushing that in the form of words he stammered. – W-what did you did with Snowy? W-what did you did with him?!

Suddenly, Alaska summoned a sharp icicle and fired it on the robot, making she "activate". The robot suddenly aimed her "vision" at Frisk, emanating a red neon light from her eyes, which were glued to the human. Frisk stood up, with his hands shaking with fear. He didn't know whether to despair more about the scary snowman or the newly awakened robot. What could he did at that moment?

– A target was successfully detected! Greetings, challenger! – The robot suddently reacted, emanating a harsh, simpleton robotic voice. Alaska's hideous eyes were glued on the human's scared figure, and beyond something else. – Which training mode do you want to practice?

– MIDDLE-C LEVEL, STARTING RIGHT NOW! – Alaska quickly replied, with a fearful smile shining in his face. Suddenly, the human remembered what Alphys had said about choosing the levels before. "M-Middle-C?", the human swiftly thought. "B-but, but it wasn't the easy thing the supposed to start?", he continued. – AND, PLEASE, ROBOT, BE SURE TO MAKE IT A DECENT BATTLE...

– Level selected! Battle starting at three, two, one! En garde! – Every surrounding around the training room blackened and Frisk felt his SOUL rise. The robot, without early warning, quickly conjured a long katana and began to attack the human multiple times with it, who avoided the attacks with notable difficulty. Even with that, some slashes still reached the human. **[HP: 17/20]**.

– Please, get out, get away! – Frisk, while dodging the quick attacks, tried to ACT and begged the robot to stop, while the big snowman couldn't stop laughing in a cruel way. The robot eyes began to shine in cyan and orange lights, and then, colored light beams were fired from her eyes. Frisk could dodge again a few times, but unfortunately, he knew nothing about the functionality of the cyan and orange spells, and got hit. **[HP: 14/20]**.

– Boost activated! Target detected! – The robot responded, seeming to charge an sword attack and advancing on Frisk shortly thereafter. Due to the quite lateness of the attack's load, Frisk was able to dodge the attack quickly, but the robot's katana managed to hit and tear the human's backpack apart. He successively dodged one more attack again, and again. But suddenly, when the robot was about to hop towards the human, who was ready to dodge, Frisk quickly felt his legs suddenly being trapped by ice spiky crusts.

– OH, WHAT'S THE MATTER? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T CHIME IN? – Alaska said again, in his typical acid and hysterical voice tone. Before the human could do anything, however, the training robot quickly slashed the human's SOUL with her katana, breaking the ice and tooking he down, without any forces. **[HP: 9/20]**. – OH, GEE, THAT WAS MUCH EASIER THAN I EXPECTED... WELL, WHAT I CAN SAY? BUH-BYE, HUMAN!

The human staggered around, trying to escape, but the robot swiftly moved forward again and hit Frisk with her katana's wood base until he could no longer get up. Frisk then fell to the ground, quite defeated. Almost dead at that point, Frisk remembered the last time he had been filled with Perseverance, in the same training room where he was. With wide, scared eyes and an uncertain feeling, seeing the robot approache, Frisk closed his eyes tightly and waited for his death. **[HP: 0/20]**.

Finally, when the last sword hit was executed, Frisk was impaled by the blade and died. However, in some way, Frisk's Perseverance did not let him die in that way. Frisk, determined to get out of the Ruins and of the Underground, was able to go back in time and resurrect in the last place he had been filled with Perseverance: the training room. Frisk's heavy eyes opened slowly, and when they did, the human stood up refreshed, as if nothing had happened. Startled, he began to feel his body, which was not even scratched or bruised. Near him, there was the last SAVE Point that he had interacted with.

– W-what the...? – Frisk reacted, looking everywhere in the room. Everything was stable, as if nothing had happened. Somehow, Alphys was still not there. The human got confused again. – W-what happned? What happned to me and with the others? It... It was just a dream? Wait, I'm still here...

– pfft, quite predictable, huh? it can't be a dream, bud. – Pietro's figure appeared again behind the human, who got quite scared in a shock. He showed his usual "smile" as aways, with his arms crossed. – ta-dah. you just discovered SAVE points's use. that's a conquest anyways, thought. your HP is also full again now.

– Oh, really? That's... strange, in a way. – Frisk watched the gliding ghost and nodded, incredulous. So, was that, in fact, the power he longed for? Rewind time and raise from the ashes? It seemed so, to the unexpected surprise of the human. An indescribable, tingling feeling took over the human. Frisk realized that as long as he remained determined, nothing could stop him. At least, nothing he knew. Suddenly, strange noises from behind the human sounded, and he turned back. It was Alaska again.

– BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO, LITTLE REDOUBTABLE ONE! SUCH A GOLDEN MOMENT OF YOURS, YOU SEE! – Said the giant snowman, in a quite mocking tone. Frisk and Pietro noticed the presence of the freezing figure, and both felt a deep fear again. Alaska eyes goed murky deep and his smile strangely widened. – PSST, IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE. I ALREADY KNEW THAT SOMETHING ELSE WAS HAPPENING SINCE YOU DECIDED TO PINCH IN. THAT SHINE IN YOUR EYES... THAT RICKETY SHINE... IT'S OBVIOUS THAT MY FORCES WERE EXCEEDED IN THIS WORLD.

– Your powers? Exceeded? What are you talking about? – The human asked, intrigued, as he dared to step forward. A large ice spike emerged from the ground near Frisk, which forced him to walk quite away. Alaska summoned a sharp icicle and fired it again on the training robot, making she activate again and aim her vision on the human.

– DON'T GIVE ME THE FOOLISH VICTIM WORDS, YOU STUPID HUMAN. DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ACHEIVED SUCH PRIVILEGES LIKE THESES? THE FORCE TO GO BACK! THE FORCE THAT GIFT YOU REALITY ITSELF! THE FORCE THAT DRAG AWAY EVERY MEMORY TO NOTHING! – Alaska continued to speak, assuming a sadistic and static expression, as if he was ready to attack the human. The robot again requested that the fight level be selected again, which was calibrated as the "Middle-C" level again. – NOW, I JUST HAVE TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE. AGAIN, AGAIN, AND AGAIN!

After that, everything on that area blackened again and Frisk's SOUL rised. The human, seeing the training robot ready to attack again, tried to ACT and communicate with Pietro. Suddenly, even if Frisk didn't see him, it seemed to work, because he could still hear his voice! It was as if they were communicating over a phone call, but without a phone.

– aw, geez. don't you worry for now, kiddo, i saw this way before. c'mon, let's beat this weirdo for real. – Pietro voice started to echo around Frisk's ears, af if he runned in circles around the area. His tone of voice, however, had a hint of concern. – let's start with what's first. stop signs are red, right? so imagine a blue stop sign, instead. to-go signs are this time green, so imagine orange go sign, twice.

What he meant with that? While that was not very helpful for the human, the robot eyes began to shine in cyan and orange lights. With that, Frisk remembered that the lasers she fired were colored as light blue and orange. That became recognizable as Frisk was able to stay with no damage as he stayed stopped throught cyan rays and moved throught orange rays. The training robot tried to slash Frisk's SOUL a few times, but the human easily dodged the blade. **[HP: 20/20]**.

– listen, pal, that thing is a robot for training, after all. i guess a litle theoretical content could help us now. – Following previous hints for Pietro, Frisk tried to ACT and stared tight at the robot, saying that he understood that he should use his combat skills for self-defense and not for any revenge. Seeing that her challenger had demonstrated to understand an important teaching in the training, the robot's ATK dropped quite. Even so, the robot jumped up and started striking her katana in the human's direction as many different ways as possible, and some of them hit Frisk. **[HP: 17/20]**. Pietro told Frisk to check if there was anything in his backpack that could restore it. He found a honey bun pack and eat a single one. **[HP: 20/20]**.

The robot conjured up another sword and began attacking the human with the pair of swords. However, with Pietro's help, the human was able to identify a pattern in the attacks and managed to deflect them easily. "NGHH! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!", Alaska, watching the battle, seemed furious with the human's stable state and began to surround the human's SOUL with icicles and throw them at it. That, fused with the sudden attacks of the robot's katana, made Frisk lose a lot of HP. **[HP: 15/20]**.

– Boost activated! Target detected! – The robot reacted again, charging an attack and advancing on Frisk shortly thereafter. Desperately, Frisk, in a quick act, blocked the advance of the sword with his backpack and threw it against the training robot with all his strength, which fell off the ground. The robot, before getting up, was interrupted by the human, who extended his arm and raised the robot up: an act of MERCY. Suddenly, the robot recognized its defeat and spared Frisk, who spared her back. Then, the robot suddenly became destabilized.

– Oh... I... I did it? I just defeated the "Middle-C level" training robot, didn't I...? I sure did it! – Frisk reacted, seeing the destabilized robot figure for a moment. The other surroundings around the human faded back to normal lights. – I defeated her! I defeated her! See, Pietro? Thank for the help, I defe-

Suddenly, the human's euphoria was abruptly interrupted with a sudden thud. Ice spikes emerged from the ground quickly. In the blink of an eye, the training robot was lying on the ground, destroyed and transformed to a million pieces. "YOU SCREWY SCRAPMETAL PIECE! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT, DO IT YOURSELF...!", shouted Alaska, not taking long and appearing in front of the human again.

– HAH... STUPID VESSEL... DO YOU THINK THAT THIS BOTTOMLESS POWER IS REALLY WORTH IN YOUR FRAGILE HANDS, LITTLE HUMAN? YOU GOT SUCH A PAPER MIND... WHAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN SIMPLY GET RID OF OTHER MONSTERS OUTSIDE JUST WITH THESE CHEAP TRICKS? – Said Alaska in a furious tone. As Frisk did not respond, Alaska then proceeded. – HAH, HAH... WONDERFUL, THEN. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HARM THEM, I'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE YOU ROTTEN DOWN IN THIS POINTLESS PLACE! OVER, AND OVER, AND...

– No. – Frisk said, firmly. Even with his trembling hands, he took a step and looked at the snowman with an irritated expression. He put his fingers to his temples, as if that situation gave him headaches. – I had enough of this. Nobody, and I said nobody, needs to get hurt or even die because of me. Who are you? Who are these creatures? Who Alphys is? I don't know. But I believe that, despite me, everyone can be normally happy there. I... Just want to go back home...

– ...DON'T BE SO HASTY, LITTLE CREATURE. – Alaka's sarcastic smile abruptly disappeared. His expression now looked furious towards the human, as if he were ready to impale the human on an ice spike. – YOU'RE FEELING SO SMART RIGHT NOW, AREN'T YOU? EVERYONE HERE IS A INSIGNIFICANT, STUPID AND ABANDONED FLAW. I JUST HAVE TO TAKE CONTROL AGAIN, THIS TIME. ONE HOUR... ONE DAY... THIS POINTLESS WORLD WILL BE VANISHED. AND YOU, HUMAN, CANNOT CHANGE THIS FATE.

Thus, the floor where the snowman was standing emanated a strong and cold light beam, through which the hideous creature disappeared in a few seconds, with a cackle which faded to a funeralish silence, which stayed in the area for a while. Frisk, trying to stabilize himself because of that frightening presence, decided to look around him. There were no more signs of Pietro, even if he approached the SAVE Point. suddenly, some glitches and chromatic aberrations were irradiated and materialized the hologram of alphys, which appeared again.

– H-hello? Is this t-thing o-on again? – Alphys started to say, but the "audio" of her voice seemed a little more distorted, simply sliding over Frisk's hearing. It didn't took long to for the hologram to stabilize again. – Human, c-can you hear me? Oh, hello again, h-human! Don't worry, I'm not...

– ALPHYS! – Before Alphys even finished speaking, Frisk ran to hug her again. He couldn't really "hug her" since Alphys was still a hologram at that point, but still, Frisk felt a safe aura around him again. That moment leaved Alphys extremely embarrassed for a while, even though it didn't look.– There you are. S-sorry about that...

– O-oh, o-oh, no! I-I'm really sorry for t-this, if t-that's was way too much for y-you, I'm sorry...! I really d-didn't mean to! ...Aw, j-jeez, that's awful... L-listen, human, in case in it happens again, I'm giving you, well, a phone. Don't worry, I just brought one from home this time. – Alphys stammered for a few moments, concerned about the state of the human. After a few minutes, she handed a cell phone to the human. – There it is! If the c-connection goes down again and you need something, just call me out, ok?

– Alright... I guess. Thanks for having me again. – Thanked the human. Frisk early thought about putting the phone on his backpack, but it didn't take long to put it in his pocket. "Maybe it's better this way... I guess", he thought. Suddenly, Alphys turned her attention away from the human to notice the training robot, which was completely destroyed to the ground. Alphys took slow steps to the to the robot's iron wreckage.

– O-oh. my. G-gosh. W-what just happned here? – Said Alphys, running quickly to where the robot was. Frisk started to look at the scene without any reaction, just observing Alphys' notable disappointment. Frisk knew everything that had happened for that to happen, but he didn't wanted to worry Alphys even more. If that had been so bad for him, it could be even worse for her to know. – B-but... It can't be. I checked all the devices, I p-pinned all the plaques up...

– No! – Frisk chimed in, causing Alphys to shut and look up to him again. He had a embarassing yet quite worried expression on his face. – It... It was an accident, I'm sorry. Well, I tried to interact with it when you were not around, and... I accidentally took it down. I'm really sorry about it, I guess I was dumb enough to did that...

– O-oh, you d-don't need to apologize, either. – Alphys sadly reacted. After a few seconds, she slowly got up and stood with her back to the human, beginning to quite regret to what she not did. – Indeed, you don't need to bother, I think the d-dumb one was t-truly myself. I really shouldn't have let you to get in such a risky situation like t-that... Oh, and since that happened, I think I should tell you t-that...

– Huh? Which thing should you tell me? – Frisk reacted. For a moment, he was suddenly quite afraid to hear it, but in the end, he ended up calming and giving in.

– Well, do you remember those "levels things" I t-told you about...? Easy, Middle, Hard... W-well... I quite think I was incorrect in that moment. – Alphys said, averting her eyes and looking down at herself. Frisk was even more confused at that point. – I just wanted to motivate you, b-but I lied anyways. Well, the levels weren't activated at all... The only level available level was the Easy-A l-level.

Suddenly, everything stopped and the lights were dimmed for Frisk. The battles he had... They were all calibrated at the easiest level? For a moment, Frisk felt stupidly, stupidly weak and useless, remembering everything that had happened with him! But, suddenly, at that moment, he remembered something, more specifically the last words he gave to the snowman. Then, he looked at Alphys again and approached her, with a different expression on his face.

– Don't apologize either, Alphys. I think that no one got fault here. Don't you see? I'm just a immature newbie down here, and I see that you're just trying to help me. – Frisk said, with his eyes on Alphys's anxious and saddened look. A patient smile blossomed briefly on the tutor's face. – Well... Thanks a lot for the help, again.

– W-well, there's no problem...! I guess I'm just talking too much, again... – Alphys thanked him, a little ashamed, but still relieved by that moment. Then, she walked to the exit of the training room, which led to another hallway-like exit. – N-now, please, follow me this way, ok? Look! We're almost reaching my home!

Then, Alphys walked out from the training room. Frisk shrugged his shoulders and continued to follow her and walk again.


End file.
